


Lovers in Arms

by patricus, Russian_Fic_Store



Series: Снег, шафран, малахит, черные ветви сливы [6]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricus/pseuds/patricus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Название: Lovers in ArmsАвтор|Бета: команда WTF Barrayar 2020Тема спецквеста: оружиеКатегория|Рейтинг|Размер: слэш, гет, NC-17, миди (~13 700 слов)Пейринг|Персонажи: Эйрел Александр Форкосиган, оригинальные персонажи – барраярцы и цетагандийцы, Роик, Майлз Форкосиган, Форбреттены, сыновья Грегора Форбарры.Жанр: романсКраткое содержание: Красота вообще и искусство в частности тоже могут быть оружием массового поражения. Особенно в руках художника и искусствоведа, когда один из них – барраярец, а второй – цетагандиец.Примечание: постканон, продолжает линию событий фиков"Разум и чувства"и"Портрет художника в юности", предшествует фику "Опасные связи". Название отсылает к роману Л. М. Буджолд «Brothers in Arms»Предупреждения|кинки: флафф, полиамория, нецензурные выражения, секс с посторонними предметами, пьяные смс-сообщения, публичная уринация, поза 69, глубокая глотка, «игра в снежки», pillow talk.
Series: Снег, шафран, малахит, черные ветви сливы [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666858
Kudos: 14





	Lovers in Arms

Бэмц!.. 

Бэмц!.. Через некоторое время снова: бэмц!.. В тишине воскресного утра кто-то увлеченно играл в «башку цета» пивной банкой. Та с металлическим шорохом летела вдоль тротуара, а потом била о стену особняка, звонким эхом разнося удары по всему переулку. Бэмц!.. Интересно, их там один или двое? Бэмц!.. Из другого окна наверняка будет видно, но лень вставать с подоконника. Если повезет, игроки – или, скорее, игрок – в детский вариант пешего поло свернут за угол, и тогда Алекс, быть может, его увидит... Бэмц!.. В одиночку так можно развлекаться довольно долго. А вот вдвоем кто-нибудь обязательно должен поддаваться – кому процесс взаимодействия важнее выигрыша. Если повезёт и интерес обоюдный, то поддаваться будут оба. Бэмц!.. Да, наверняка опять какой-нибудь страдающий одиночка. А так хотелось… Бэмц!.. Они бывало ходили так с Эльзой, когда он еще провожал ее из школы. Если нельзя идти, держась за руки, поочередное пинание банки превращается из приятельского соревнования в почти что флирт – допустимый и совершенно необязательный к такого рода трактовке. Бэмц!.. Когда возвращался один, воображал, как было бы здорово, пинай он эту банку на пару с Грегором. Бэмц!.. А в последний год даже с самим собой так не делал...

– Блядь!.. – звонко раздалось в тишине переулка. 

Громко, прочувствованно, на чистом барраярском русском – с мягким цетагандийским акцентом. Не поверив своим ушам, Алекс высунулся в окно, но тут же нырнул обратно.

– Ха-ха-ха! – прозвучало в ответ с театральными паузами.

– Нет, ну ты совсем охренела?! Нафига мы ее от самого университета сюда пинали! Как я ее без рук оттуда выковыривать буду?

– Получи-ка, цет, гранату! – продекламировали в ответ. 

– Нет, ну она ещё и прикалывается! Совсем никакой совести! 

– И-и-и... Сокрушительная победа в Четвертой цетагандийской присуждается...

– Нет-нет-нет! На такую победу барраярского оружия я не согласен! Тем более что банка была бетанской... Господин капрал! О, нет, только не это! Господин капрал!

Алекс не выдержал и осторожно выглянул из-за полукруглой пилястры. Из будки охраны вышел серьезный парень-эсбэшник, заглянул в щель под будочным днищем, прорытую кем-то из потомков кошки-Царапки, и стал с кем-то переговариваться по комму. Акане горестно всплеснул руками. Широченные рукава парчовой накидки с сороками сверкнули на солнце золотыми нитями, браслеты насмешливо звякнули. Форбреттен стояла чуть поодаль и с торжествующим видом показывала цетагандийцу два средних пальца на обеих руках. Наконец дверь в высоких железных воротах открылась, и из нее показался вооруженный плазмотроном Роик. Капрал передал ему добытый из-под будки трофей. 

– Господин графский оруженосец! – кинулся к нему Акане, тут же принявшись ему что-то вполголоса втолковывать. Роик строго посмотрел на инопланетника, покачал головой и оставил банку себе. 

– Нет, ну это вакуум знает что! – моментально отреагировал гем, оглядываясь на хохочущую Форбреттен. – Какой-то сговор! Хуже вашей дендарийской партизанщины! 

– Гем Эстир, – мягко остановил его Роик, – учитесь проигрывать. 

Акане воздел руки в патетичном жесте, сокрушенно покачав головой: «Черные Небеса!.. Бездны на вас не хватает!» Только после этого Роик встал навытяжку и приветствовал, как положено, сначала леди Форбреттен, затем цетагандийского лорда. 

Жмурясь от удовольствия, Алекс слез с подоконника, медленно прошел через свою новую мастерскую и в ожидании гостей отодвинул дверную задвижку. Потом вернулся на прежнее место и снова устроился в оконном проеме, подставив лицо робким лучикам осеннего солнца. 

***

Потрет стоял на мольберте, накрытый холстиной. Он закончил его вчера, но с тех пор свежим взглядом так еще и не видел. Хотелось взять паузу, чтобы немного отдохнуть от работы. И он прямо с вечера отправился на свидание к Фенн, даром что у нее тоже был выходной. Она приняла его в своей захламленной квартирке при цетагандийском посольстве, которую он толком даже не успел рассмотреть. Едва он вошел, они тут же принялись целоваться, а раздевшись, он так и провел все время в ее постели либо в ванной. 

Где-то в сумерках ему пришло на комм сообщение от Штеффи: «Сделал Мелани предложение, она сказала «Да!» Сообщил отцу. Тот внезапно не против... Вот думаю, к чему бы это». «К тому, что ты молодец!» – ответил Алекс, воспользовавшись паузой, пока Фенн переплетала на ночь косички. И даже успел прочитать ответ: «Завтра идем в репроцентр младенца нашего пересаживать! :) А пока пью с Ворониным и Черненко. Вот думаю, надо Эльзе пойти похвастаться». И он еще подумал, что вот, оказывается, можно неожиданно стать отцом, а при этом как был, так и остаться тем же придурком. Так же пить с другими такими же придурками, горланить среди ночи пьяные песни под окнами женского общежития, ругаться с бывшей школьной любовью... Но в этот момент Фенн закончила цеплять к волосам пластиковые липучки, служившие ей вместо резинок, и они снова ушли друг в друга, полностью погрузившись в процесс. Комм при этом так и вибрировал без остановки. Видимо, потерпев поражение с Эльзой, Штеффи не мог остановиться в своих излияниях. Сначала они его игнорировали, потом стали не к месту смеяться, а потом Фенн нашла элегантный выход, приложив девайс холодным экраном к алексовой мошонке. А потом и вовсе просунула его округлым ребром между ягодицами. В сочетании с ее языком словоохотливость Штеффи впервые в жизни доставила Алексу прямо-таки космическое наслаждение. И он еще долго думал, как об этом сказать Форкаллонеру – так, чтоб и совсем уж интимных подробностей избежать, и чтоб сразу было понятно. 

А потом открыл мессенджер – Фенн временно утомилась и лежала у него под мышкой, цепляя пальцами волоски на его груди и лобке, – и обнаружил там следующее:

пррриккиньэльзанашлапарня  
тынеповеришшь  
этоцет!!!!!!!!!!  
рилицет!!!  
гембреттендалагему  
пишусподстоладнойрукй  
звиняюссьзашибки

Алекс пощекотал Фенн за ухом, еще раз пролистал перед ней сообщения, и они стали читать их вместе:

илинепарня  
гритродственники  
зоветеестаршаясестраФрррбретен  
онамлеет

На этом месте Алекс заржал в голос. И понял, что «Фрррбретен» и «онамлеет» останутся в его активном лексиконе надолго. Что бы там ни думала по этому поводу сама Эльза. Отдельно радовало, что из этой ведшейся вслепую хроники распития спиртных напитков явствовало, что Акане каким-то образом познакомился с Эльзой и они сами все друг с другом выяснили. И это было хорошо.

эттототчуваккторыйклялсявлюбвиГрегору  
надопросе

То есть, по ходу они выяснили еще и это? А вот это было уже не так хорошо. 

показаликупюру  
неприззнал  
гриттакогокомаррцазнает  
встррречалсянастанциипресадки  
типарасспротраненныйтипаж  
вониимператорунастакойже  
инетникогопрекраснеекурсантаБарры

Ага, все барраярцы на одно лицо, но вот некоторые… «Комаррцем», похожим одновременно на принца Зерга, чей сильно облагороженный портрет был помещен на двадцатимарковую купюру, и на императора Грегора, чье изображение можно было наблюдать где угодно, мог быть только Дорка. Его голограммы и фотографии – исключительно в кругу августейшей семьи вместе с кронпринцем Грегом – печатали только на памятных открытках. А их Акане, презирающий простых туристов, не разбирающихся в истории Барраяра, обычно обходил стороной. Так, с этим все было ясно… Но вот что там у них произошло за знакомство на пересадочной станции Комарры, что инкогнито младшего принца так и осталось тогда нераскрытым? По крайней мере, эта явно случайная связь объясняла пристальный интерес барраярской СБ к инопланетному искусствоведу. 

показалифоткичтобнепиздел  
прризналобоих 

Ах, все-таки показали! И признал. Ну, тогда точно – Дорка! И что-то подсказывало Алексу, что Дорка, так запросто выложивший ему историю своих взаимоотношений с братьями Форратьерами и так отчаянно жаждущий, чтобы в нем видели просто Дорку, а не барраярского принца и не дополнение к чужому телу, вряд ли бы ограничился при встрече с инопланетным музыкантом пусканием по воде цветочных корабликов. Тем более, что на космической станции никаких водоемов не было, акации не росли, ебеней не существовало и бегать по улицам старого города было негде. 

уговорриличтоделоневкрасотеавнаркотиках

Вот это они, конечно, ловко придумали! Так лихо защитить честь императорского дома от эротических поползновений со стороны влюбленного инопланетника! Алекс бы до такого не додумался. Сильно они, похоже, с Эльзой достали Форкаллонера своими страданиями по Форбарре-старшему, чтобы тот согласился терпеть еще и присоединившегося к ним гема.

пьеткаклошать

Так, а это про кого, интересно? Неужто про Эльзу?

ннашшшчелвек

Видимо, все-таки про Акане... Стоп! Они споили Акане? Интересно, чем? Неужели кленовой медовухой?!

учимматериться

Ага, значит, знакомство состоялось, они выпили и преступили к налаживанию межкультурного взаимодействия… 

гритрразмерневажен

А от новой лексики плавно перешли к сравнительной анатомии…

поетпрррогрравидестрктры  
черненккозмолк

То есть они все-таки напились (как обычно). И стали горланить песни (тоже как обычно). Про гравидеструкторы. Которые, вопреки всякой логике и законам физики, в песне почему-то «грохочут». А «армада» под предводительством Эйрела Форкосигана почему-то идет «в последний бой», хотя под Верваном все одним боем и ограничилось. Но на этот раз всем осточертевшую песню громче всех орал отнюдь не лишенный слуха, голоса и чувства меры Черненко (что как раз было бы как обычно), а цетагандийский искусствовед. Своим хорошо поставленным и закаленным на рок-концертах альтино. Русскую военную песню о том, как наши разбили цетов, а молодому лейтенанту осколком плазменного зеркала пробило через скафандр голову. Еще бы Черненко не заткнулся! 

пшшшлиссатьнареку

На этом повествование обрывалась, и от этого было как-то особенно тревожно. Дело в том, что традиция «идти ссать на реку» тоже была одним из обязательных элементов пьянок с Форкаллонером – если они происходили на территории университетского кампуса. Обычно на стадии «изрядно набравшись» они шли в обнимку к высокому парапету (обычно это были Алекс со Штеффи, бастарды просто послушно плелись сзади), взбирались на него и, стоя во весь рост, справляли нужду на нижнюю набережную. Главное было правильно рассчитать амплитуду при вызванной алкоголем качке и не ссать против ветра. Если кондиция была «слегка перебрали», на парапет ногами не лезли, а садились на него верхом, вываливая содержимое ширинки в ладошку. Потому что случайно задеть концом по грубо обтесанному граниту – ну, в общем, все знали, к чему это на утро приводит. Если состояние было «перебрали изрядно», то просто перевешивались через парапет и избавлялись от излишков жидкости с другого конца тела. Но… как в любом сложноорганизованном ритуале, тут важен был опыт! А вот сможет ли склонный к безрассудным поступкам впервые набравшийся цетагандиец верно оценить стадию своего опьянения и смогут ли Эльза с Ворониным (единственные люди, на рассудок которых в этой ситуации можно было надеяться) верно оценить степень безрассудности цетагандийца – в этом Алекс был не уверен. 

Он посмотрел, когда было отправлено сообщение. Времени с тех пор прошло дофига, даже если считать в оргазмах.

Форкаллонер ответил почти сразу, но сопел так, как будто его вырвали из тьмы беспамятства.

– Ты там как? – на всякий случай поинтересовался Алекс. 

– М-м-м… Все норм. Репроцентр, свадьба, все дела…

– Э-э… Да. Поздравляю. 

– Спсссибо! – с достоинством пьяного человека ответил Штеффи. 

– А что там с вашей пьянкой?

– От-т-тличная пьянка была. Зр-р-ря не дошел. 

– Кто не дошел? – забеспокоился Алекс. 

– Ты. Пр-р-ропустил цета с Фрррбретен. 

– Вообще-то не пропустил. Это мой парень, если что.

– Н-да? – усомнился Штеффи. – А чего он нам тогда не сказал? Про Фрррбарру вот изливался. 

– Ну, видимо, пока еще сам не в курсе. Что говорить можно.

– А-а. Ну ладно, – после общения с цетагандийцем Штеффи был уже, похоже, готов ко всему. Однако Алекс не мог не заметить, что речь его после алексова признания как будто бы стала четче. Стал более внимательно следить за своими словами? Или, наоборот, надеялся вытянуть из Алекса какие-то подробности?

– Так и что с ним?

– Крутой чувак. Поет классно. На реку ссать ходили. 

– С Акане?

– Н-да. Тебя ж не было. 

– И что? На парапет не влезали, надеюсь. 

– Влезали. Он же первый и влез. Я еще сомневался, какая у меня стадия. Но раз цет влез, думаю: что я, не барраярец, что ли? Форбреттен тоже. 

– Что? И Эльза с вами полезла?

– Н-да, – подтвердил Штеффи. – Она же свой в доску парень, забыл? Будет тебе говорить, что она нас держала – не верь. Это мы с твоим парнем ее держали. Хорошо еще, что я правша.

– В смысле, что ты держал ее правой рукой? 

– Не, ее держал левой. Правой ссал. А этот твой амбидекстр ссал левой. 

– Кто? – переспросил Алекс, поразившись неожиданной лексике. 

– Ну, кто-кто? Друг твой. Не я же. 

Алекс в изумлении посмотрел на Фенн. 

– Но он правда амбидекстр, – подтвердила она. – Хотя и не полный. 

А… То есть все остальное в порядке вещей? 

– Ну, а в итоге-то что? – снова попытался он выяснить текущее положение дел у Форкаллонера. – На чем вы расстались? 

– Упился вдупель. Ващще пить не умеет. 

– Так, а чего вы с ним тогда сделали? 

– Ну, куда нам сказали, туда и положили. 

– Куда положили?

– Ну, туда… Ну, то есть не положили, а поставили, – вдруг засомневался в себе Штеффи. – А дальше он уже сам. Да, я его как на пол поставил, он меня поцеловал сразу. 

– Поцеловал?! Тебя?

– Н-да. Из благодарности – ты не думай. Но целуется классно! Как девчонка. А потом увидел кровать, и такой: «О!» Брык – и все. 

– Штеффи, погодь! Не отрубайся. Что это было за помещение? Ты помнишь? 

– Обычное помещение. Ну, как все у них там. 

– Там – это где? 

– Ну, ты что? В девчачьей общаге никогда не был? 

– Нет, – честно признался Алекс. – Подожди! Вы отнесли Акане в женское общежитие? 

– Ну а чо? Он с косой, в платье. Не к нам же тащить? Сам подумай! Повесили его мне на плечо, башкой вниз, попой кверху. На входе сказали, что вот, мол, подруга перепила, несем спать укладывать. Куда нам его еще девать было? Рожу его размалеванную смотреть не стали. Все равно у них там на выходных некомплект, кто-то в другом месте ночует. Вот Эльза знала, кого назвать. Меня с Ворониным пустили, а Черненко – нет, он сам еле стоял.

– И что? 

– Ну, что «что»? Тяжелый он, этот друг твой, – вздохнул Форкаллонер. – Еле его допер на этаж. Тощий, длинный – нести неудобно. Но задница ничего такая, крепенькая… Был бы девицей, мне б понравилась. Эльза еще косу его несла отдельно. Воронин двери нам открывал. 

– Что значит – отдельно? – опешил Алекс. 

– Ну, она ж длинная у него. А Форбреттен говорит, никому нельзя трогать, кроме нее. Типа, родственники они, прикинь! А, ну, это ты, наверно, и сам знаешь, раз он твой парень… И там железяки у него еще всякие понаверчены. Чтобы это, значит, поклоны бить звонко – он нам сам объяснял. Ну, вот она и несла отдельно, чтобы он ими по ступенькам не стукал. Следила, чтобы никто, кроме нее, косу эту его не трогал. Можно подумать, очень хотелось! 

Ага, а заодно еще следила, чтобы висящая вниз голова Акане не билась по углам и перилам. Не исключено, что инициатива этого перемещения принадлежала чувствующему себя теперь героем Форкаллонеру, а Эльза просто не стала с ним спорить, тем более что он, как всегда, был един в трех лицах. Потому что кто им мешал вызвать такси и отвезти цетагандийца домой, как положено? 

– Это все очень странно, – скорее с Фенн, чем со Штеффи, поделился Алекс своими мыслями. 

– Да, – поддержал его в этом Форкаллонер. – Прикинь, он ей троюродный дедушка, получается. А зовет старшей сестрой. И ведет она с ним себя, будто он ее парень. Инцест какой-то! 

– Все правильно, – возразила Фенн. – Граф Рене Форбреттен – представитель старшей ветви, а значит, и он, и его потомки будут для моего господина старшими братьями или сестрами. 

Хм, инцест…

– А как вы их подцепили-то? – не мог успокоиться Алекс.

– Вот именно что подцепили! Идем, обсуждаем мое светлое будущее, смотрим – под фонарем парочка. Но какая-то странная: парень – дрищ, девица – кобыла. Ну, Черненко что-то им там крикнул в своем стиле, типа: «Эй, голубки!» Оказалось, не голубки, а действительно, парочка. Только и девица – не девица, а гем. И парень – не парень, а наша Гембреттен. А потом оказалось, что они там даже не целовались. А, типа, это обряд братания у них такой был. Чтобы, значит, ей скальп с него не снимать, а ему руки ей не рубить. 

– Это они вам так объяснили? – слегка опешил Алекс.

– Н-да. Я б такой ахинеи не выдумал. 

– А пили вы что?

– Ее родную и пили! Кленовую! Из нашего лучшего бурбона. 

– Понятно… И они, значит, сейчас там у Эльзы остались? В их с Софи комнате?

– Ага. Мы еще пришли такие, а там темно, хоть глаз выколи. Спускаю я твоего гема на ноги, а он обнимает меня и так это на ухо: «Они тут повсюду. Барраярки, которые целуются с барраярцами». Эльза еще на него шикнула, мол, чего ты хочешь, это же женское общежитие. Разумеется, тут всюду барраярки. И некоторые из них целуются с барраярцами. А он мне: «Премного вам благодарен, лорд Форкаллонер! Если бы не вы, право, не знаю, как бы я справился…» Ну, и… в общем, говорю, был бы девчонкой… А потом свет включили, а там правда Софи с парнем своим сидит. Но его Эльза почему-то не выгнала. Только нас с Ворониным. 

Очень странно… Пока Алекс медитировал на эту странность, перебирая все сообщенные ему Форкаллонером детали, тот захрапел. 

– Ладно. Пока, Штеффи. Не буду тебя больше терзать, – попрощался он с товарищем по прежней алкогольной зависимости. 

– Нет, ну это черт знает что! – поделился он своими соображениями с Фенн Рин. – Напился как барраярец. Братался с Форбреттен. Остался у нее ночевать… Целовался с Форкаллонером! У меня такое чувство, как будто я общался с другим человеком. 

– Вообще-то меня это совершенно не удивляет, – задумчиво протянула она. – Тебе он изо всех сил старался понравиться, а свою родственницу и ее школьных товарищей ему очаровывать было не нужно. Вот мой господин и расслабился, превратившись в обычного распиздяя, каким всегда был на Мю Кита и на Эте. По крайней мере до того, как попал в одиночную камеру. 

Алекс, однако, был убежден, что все не так просто. Чтобы Акане до такой степени расслабился с барраярцами, для этого должны были быть очень серьезные основания. 

– А из того, что нам рассказал твой товарищ, – продолжила мурлыкать у него под мышкой Фенн, – я делаю вывод, что мой господин очень неплохо справляется с алкогольным опьянением. 

– Ты полагаешь?

– Да, – шепнула она, запустив пальцы в волосы на его лобке, – барраярские гены явно пошли ему на пользу. Смотри, если кто-то трогает волосы гема без разрешения, то это не то оскорбление, которое мужчина может оставить безнаказанным. Допустимо такое только между людьми, состоящими в близких отношениях. Например, любовниками. Родства по крови, как у моего господина с Форбреттенами, тут недостаточно. Полагаю, что твой Форкаллонер дал волю рукам и потрогал моего господина за косу, когда закидывал его себе на плечо. Соответственно, им ничего не оставалось, как чисто символически совершить какой-нибудь эротический акт, чтобы считать это прикосновение проявлением сексуальной близости. И мой господин не только не забыл про это, но и сумел все обставить максимально деликатным образом. Так что твой Штеффи даже не стал против этого возражать, тут же придумав себе какое-то другое, более подходящее объяснение. 

– Но это ведь значит, что Штеффи теперь будет считаться его любовником? А я – нет! Я, который столько времени боролся с этим же искушением! Потому, что еще от гем Навитта знал, что волосы у гемов-лордов нельзя трогать ни в коем случае! 

– Да, – обвила она пальчики вокруг его напрягшегося члена. – Поэтому Штеффи завтра идет в репроцентр со своей невестой, а ты даже не знаешь, как выглядит комната твоей Эльзы Форбреттен. Но мне гораздо более любопытно, что это за ритуал братания, который почему-то дает то же право, что и любовная связь.

– Да так, – неожиданно для себя смутился Алекс. – Это не то, чтобы обычный ритуал. У военных – да, но тут… Это, скорее, что-то из разряда детских клятв в верности и вечной дружбе. 

Странно, что Эльза вдруг решила что-то подобное проделать с Акане. Да еще всем об этом сказать… Но тут действия Фенн уже вышли за границы чисто риторического приема, игнорировать их стало более невозможно, а следить за ходом беседы – бессмысленно. 

*** 

Уже утром, пока Фенн чистила зубы, он решился отправить сообщение Эльзе – без всякой особой надежды на скорый ответ: «Я ее закончил. Картину». Но не успел он отложить комм, как тот завибрировал входящим смайликом. «Приходи сегодня смотреть. И братца своего нового не забудь!» – отписался он ей. «Оу, кто-то ревнует? » – «А если и ревнует, то что?» – «Тогда я даже не знаю, что ты скажешь на то, что твой гем провел сегодня всю ночь в моей постели » – «Скажу, что ты брешешь! » – «Не веришь про гема или про постель?» – «Не верю, что он был в состоянии забраться на второй ярус кровати. Так что постель должна быть Софи, а не твоя». – «Форкаллонер разболтал?» – «Да. И поэтому я жажду услышать более правдивую версию от тебя лично!» На всякий случай отправил ей название эскобарского порошка, который помогает справляться с похмельем, и напоминание, как его пить. 

Потом они снова занялись любовью – сначала в ванной, потом опять в постели. Наконец Фенн сказала, что ей надо все-таки что-то написать в ее блог о галактической моде, а в присутствии Алекса она об одежде думать не в состоянии. Только тогда он вызвал себе из дому машину. Дома сразу направился в мастерскую, там принял душ, а потом прямо в халате уселся на подоконник и принялся ждать. Кофе так и не выпил, завтракать не завтракал, на портрет даже и не взглянул. Сидел и как ящерица напитывался осенним солнцем. Воздух прогревался медленно, и он был уверен, что утренняя прохлада не позволит ему заснуть. И вот они явились – с пивной банкой, игрой в «башку цета», задорным матом и хохотом… 

На пороге, судя по еле слышному шушуканью, вышла какая-то заминка. Наконец, дверь приоткрылась, и первым в проеме показался Акане. Едва пересекшись взглядом с Алексом, он тут же замер на месте, и Эльзе пришлось его слегка протолкнуть вперед, чтобы войти самой. 

– О, у тебя новая мастерская! – прямо с порога начала она оглядываться по сторонам. – Тебе разрешили заниматься живописью и архитектурой? Как Доно Форратьеру?

– Нет, это я себе сам разрешил. Как Доно Форратьер. 

Эльза пробежалась взглядом по стенам и потолку, отдельно задержалась на здоровенной кровати со снятой спинкой, которую перенесли из гостевой комнаты, где когда-то останавливалась сержант Таура. Ложе было предназначено для удобства натурщиков, но Хел этот предмет обстановки иначе как траходромом не называла. Отец выразительно молчал, мама делала вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Что подумала на этот счет Эльза, осталось загадкой, потому что смотрела она куда угодно, кроме самого Алекса. Акане, напротив, только на Алекса и смотрел, застыв в полнейшем молчании. Грим у него был какой-то странный: на слабо выбеленном лице мелкие квадратики и кружочки – справа оранжевые, слева темно-зеленые, – соединенные между собой линиями, больше всего напоминали чертеж микросхемы. Губы закрашены не были – разве что самый краешек, и то – какой-то оранжеватой помадой, больше похожей на девчоночий блеск для губ. Более никаких следов пережитого ночного безумства на нем не было. Глаза и брови подведены, волосы расчесаны и уложены, коса – в зажимах, серьги и браслеты – все на привычном на месте. Парчовая накидка с сороками – так и вовсе настраивала на торжественный лад. 

Пресытившись игрой в гляделки, Акане повернулся к своей спутнице, поймав ее за руку:

– Эльзочка, можно я тебя попрошу на какое-то время нас оставить?

– Уверен? – окинула она его скептическим взглядом. 

Акане кивнул. Эльза вопросительно посмотрела на хозяина помещения, впервые пересекшись с ним взглядом. Алексу пришлось закусить губу, чтобы тут же не расплыться в довольной улыбке. Черт возьми, сколько же они не виделись!.. Лицо Эльзы тут же обрело привычное ему насмешливое выражение, типа: «Ну, а ты что скажешь?»

– Правда, зайди к девчонкам, – как можно более мягко предложил он. – Таура о тебе недавно спрашивала. И у Лиз, думаю, есть чем с тобой поделиться. 

– Может, вам еще и сэндвичей принести? – с мрачным вызовом поинтересовалась удаляемая фор-леди. 

– Да, мне с тунцом, – не расслышав подвоха, отреагировал гем. 

Форбреттен воззрилась на него прямо-таки со спортивным интересом.

– А ты не обнаглел, брат Акане? – снова поинтересовалась она, поскольку ее фирменный взгляд на него не действовал. 

– Но мы же толком не завтракали, – привел цетагандицец свой аргумент, разведя руками. – А матушка Кости обожает кормить каждого, кто зайдет к ней на кухню. Сэндвичи – хороший повод, а ты сможешь выбрать себе самое лучшее. 

Как ни странно, но это сработало. 

– Полчаса, – попросил Акане, остановив ее в дверях. 

– Ладно, через сорок минут вернусь. Тебе с чем? – оглянулась она на Алекса. 

– Если можно, с индейкой, – попросил он. 

Она кивнула, и едва дверь за ней закрылась, Акане поспешно задвинул щеколду. Задержавшись пальцами на латунной ручке, опустил глаза, потом сделал два шага к центру комнаты и бухнулся на колени, вытянув вперед руки и простершись позвоночником вдоль самого пола. Адхо мукха вирасана первая, вспомнил Алекс. Поза героя с наклоном вперед – успокаивает тело и душу. 

– Лорд Форкосиган, прошу вас стать моим официальным возлюбленным.

Ну, вот, опять начинается… Поклон был самым глубоким, какой только мог позволить себе гем-лорд, не уронив своего достоинства. Если, конечно, он не испрашивал высочайшей милости: там полагалось лежать, простершись по полу всем телом. Ровно в этой же позе – меньше, чем две недели назад – гем-лорд умолял отца не заставлять его вступать с Алексом в брак. Чертова цетагандийская церемонность… При этом в открытую препирается с Форбреттен, целуется с Форкаллонером, и еще неизвестно, что там у него было с Доркой! Алекс медленно встал с подоконника и подошел к раздавленному собственными культурными стереотипами инопланетнику. Коса лежала на полу сразу шестью металлическими зажимами из восьми. По всем законам физики даже император Цетаганды не мог бы ожидать большего. Ну, разве что перевернуть Акане на спину… Стараясь не наступить на широченный рукав парчовой накидки, Алекс опустился на пол – с противоположной от косы стороны – и лег на бок, чтобы можно было видеть глаза Акане, заглянув ему под руку и под ресницы. Гем на эти его перемещения никак не отреагировал, только скользнул из-под мышки взглядом. 

– Долго собираешься так стоять? 

– Пока не услышу ответа. 

– Ну, а вот сколько от тебя требуют формальности стоять на коленях перед инопланетным варваром, чтобы понять, что ответа не будет?

Акане моргнул. 

– Минут десять. Потом молчание придется считать за отказ. Так что свой ответ так или иначе я получу. 

– Хорошо, я подожду, – усмехнулся Алекс, переворачиваясь на спину. 

– Не знал, что вы такой жестокий человек, лорд Форкосиган, – и Акане снова уперся глазами в пол – где-то в сантиметре от кончика своего носа. 

– Акане, я почему-то думаю, что ты в курсе, что за время твоего отсутствия у меня появился свой персональный консультант по вопросам цетагандийской культуры. 

Акане на это никак не отреагировал, по-прежнему глядя в пол. 

– Это тот же самый человек, которого ты расспрашивал о том, что делать с пьяными барраярцами – примерно два месяца назад, когда я у тебя был в первый раз. 

Опять ноль реакции. 

– Так вот меня достаточно просветили относительно того, что это за статус такой – официальные возлюбленные. И чем он может тебя и меня устроить – в отличие от брака и всего остального. 

Злато-карие очи снова переместились в направлении Алекса. 

– И неужели ты думаешь, что если бы я хотел с тобой каких-то таких формальных отношений, то не послал бы тебе официальное письмо с признанием? Разумеется, на пергамене, написанное пером и чернилами, перевязанное коричневой с серебром ленточкой. 

– У вас есть специальная форма для такого рода признаний? – глаза Акане расширились, и он даже повернул в лицо сторону Алекса. 

– Нет, конечно. Но кто помешал бы мне ее выдумать?

– Почему не послал?

– Потому что работал, не хотел отвлекаться. И ждал, когда до тебя дойдет, и ты сам дойдешь до меня ногами. 

– Форкосиган, а тебе не говорили, что ты зараза? 

– Ну, конечно, говорили, – расплылся Алекс в самодовольной улыбке. – Очень приятно услышать это, наконец, от тебя! 

Акане выпрямился, сев на пятки, и с укоризной посмотрел на развалившегося перед ним на полу Алекса: 

– Я десять дней как после шоковой дубинки ползал. Спать не мог толком и на занятиях ничего не соображал. Мне в первые два месяца на вашей планете так плохо не было, как в эти несчастные полторы недели. А вы тут еще, как назло, окончание финансового года праздновали, ни с одним чиновником ни о чем договориться нельзя было. 

– А самому-то не стыдно? В одну голову за двоих решать? Я тут три дня в подушку рыдал. Не знал, как мне жить дальше. С отцом из-за тебя поссорился, черти сколько не разговаривали. Таура из-за тебя плачет…

– Таура плачет? – ахнул Акане. 

– Да, Таура. Я еще тебе уши обещал за это надрать. 

Акане тут же покраснел этими самыми ушами, и смущенно отвел глаза в сторону: 

– Мне обязательно надо с ней увидеться. Я обещал ей комиксы принести, но сегодня по понятным причинам с пустыми руками. 

– «По понятным причинам»! Пить меньше надо! – не выдержав, рассмеялся Алекс. – Со всякими придурками!

– Ой, не говори, – гем закрыл глаза ладонью. – А ты, значит, уже все знаешь? Я так и не понял, отчего у вас запрещен гашиш, если честно… Но двое из этих трех влюбленных в Эльзу придурков мне понравились. 

– Из трех влюбленных? Там же только Форкаллонер по ней сох.

– Не, сохнут все трое, – с видом бывалого эксперта сообщил Акане. – Просто не умеют пока чувства свои выражать приемлемым для нее способом. Воронин – образец здравомыслия и совершенно очарователен в своей преданности своему «синьору», Форкаллонер…

– Так, вот не надо, пожалуйста, сейчас про Форкаллонера! Мне совершенно все равно, насколько он хорошо целуется! Я с ним этого делать не собираюсь.

Лицо у Акане зарделось прямо сквозь грим, изобразив такую смущенную и одновременно самодовольную улыбку, словно его только что застукали за какой-то необычайно вдохновляющей каверзой. 

– Ну, да… Целуется хорошо.

– Так вот, почему я не собираюсь тебе отвечать, – продолжил Алекс. – Потому что мне так же похрен на то, как это у вас называется.

– Да? – и Алекс снова поймал на себе брошенный на него сверху укоризненный взгляд. – А вот Эльза проявила гораздо больше прагматики! 

– А, так это вы этим с ней вчера занимались? Когда «братались» под фонарем в кампусе? Отношения вечными клятвами оформляли!

– Да, мы соединили два ритуала. Так что мы теперь с ней и официальные возлюбленные и побратимы одновременно. И да, то и другое – это вечные клятвы. Не понимаю, почему…

– Да потому что я не хочу ни клятв, ни названий! И мне все равно, как вы там будете меня делить с Фенн в вашем внутрисемейном и профессиональном соперничестве. Я хочу понимать, какие у нас с тобой реальные отношения могут быть! А формальности меня совершенно не интересуют. И понимать желательно без всех этих обтекаемых формулировок, которыми ты перед моим отцом тут давеча прикрывался – про «самые добрые чувства» и «самую сердечную привязанность».

Акане как-то сразу сник, опустил голову, но поскольку Алекс смотрел на него снизу вверх, то промелькнувшая в накрашенных ресницах влага от него не укрылась. 

– Не знаю, что тут может быть для тебя непонятного, – пробормотал Акане. – Я с твоим отцом говорил совершено искренне, и ни о чем из сказанного не жалею. 

– Нет, Акане! Вот ни хера непонятно! Я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой общались, как раньше. Так же запросто шлялись по ебеням, без стеснения обсуждали любые темы, ходили на выставки, играли на клавишах, читали стихи, пускали кораблики, смотрели кино и голо… Но я хочу, чтобы можно было еще целоваться – в любой момент, как только захочется. Чтобы можно было держать тебя за руки и прикасаться к тебе – и не только тогда, когда мы куда-то лезем или тебе надо поправить гем-грим. Хочу засыпать и просыпаться с тобой в одной постели. Хочу заниматься с тобой любовью. Хочу видеть, какое у тебя лицо, когда ты кончаешь. Хочу знать, что тебе нравится и что ты любишь в постели. Хочу тебя радовать и видеть, как ты радуешься. Хочу вместе с тобой что-то делать, что-то такое важное, творческое и полезное. Что-то, что можно делать друг с другом бесконечно долго – желательно на всю жизнь, хотя так, конечно, почти никогда не бывает… Все, я выдохся. Давай рассказывай, что из этого возможно, и что еще хочешь ты. 

Акане как-то очень робко улыбнулся, словно боясь спугнуть алексову решимость:

– Ну, все возможно… Кроме, разве что целоваться на людях и держаться за руки в общественных местах. Как-то я к этому не готов. Ну, пока не готов, – улыбка сделалась более уверенной, несмотря на все так же смущенно опущенные ресницы. – И знаешь… если мы будем с тобой жить вместе, я не хотел бы делить с тобой одну комнату. Ну, то есть, ночевать – да, а жить постоянно – нет. Если ты даже тут в мастерской, которая у тебя совсем недавно, умудрился развести бардак…

– Так, это я понял! Рассказывай, чего хочется. 

– Я хочу, чтобы мы жили все вместе в одном доме. И чтобы у нас были общие дети – с тобой и с Форбреттен. По-моему, это вполне подходит под данное тобой определение. И важное, и творческое, и полезное, и – в любом случае на всю жизнь…

– А Форбреттен в курсе этих твоих желаний? 

Акане осторожно кивнул и с надежной посмотрел на Алекса.

– Хорошо. Принято! 

Улыбка стала еще смелее, но все еще недостаточно уверенной. 

– Но только… Если заводить детей, особенно внебрачных, надо чтобы были официальные отношения. Ну, ради детей. 

– Ну, если только ради детей, то ладно, – деланно вздохнул Алекс. – Так и быть, согласен быть твоим официальным возлюбленным, – и он протянул навстречу Акане обе руки. 

Тот, расплывшись в улыбке, моментально их подхватил за запястья и легко подтянул Алекса к себе, так что тот головою уперся ему в колени. Но только он начал к нему наклоняться, как Алекс его остановил: 

– С Фенн договоритесь только о согласовании этих наших планов с вашими. 

Акане тут же перестал улыбаться, снова сев ровно. Рук, впрочем, не выпустил. 

– Вы же прекрасно с ней общаетесь на Форбуке! – напомнил ему Алекс. – Под маской сетевой анонимности.

– Да, но… – Акане опустил голову. – В сети она не такая. В смысле, там мы оба можем делать вид, что она не такая. И что я не такой. Что мы просто обычные люди, искренне друг другу симпатизирующие, и не более того. А по жизни… По жизни я – это я, а она – очень приличная девушка. Со странностями, иначе с чего бы ко мне такой интерес, но все же… И она, совершенно непонятно почему, вдруг решила, что может на меня надеяться в решении своих семейных проблем внутри ее клана. И я очень боюсь ее в этом подвести. Не столько даже ее семью или там мою, сколько ее лично. 

– Да, очень приличная девушка! – с энтузиазмом подхватил Алекс. – Затроллила нашу СБ запрятанными в прическе штыками! Сконфузила высший свет Барраяра, явившись на бал в образе язвительной Лолиты! Смотрела со мной гей-порно прямо в бальной зале! Потом пошла со мной в мужской туалет, обстебала там Форкаллонера с Форбреттеном – как раз к вопросу о том, что размер не важен! Потом затащила меня в женский, занялась там со мной оральным сексом! Да еще подробно объяснила мне тонкости женской мастурбации! И все это – абсолютно естественным образом! Нет, разумеется, все ее действия сопровождались весьма подробным культурологическим комментарием, как-никак доктор наук, но факт остается фактом… Если это – типичное поведение приличной гем-леди, то ваш вчерашний поход на Реку с целью отлить и продемонстрировать Эльзе результаты вашей сравнительной антропометрии – просто вершина светского этикета! 

– Да ты брешешь! – отчаянно сдерживая улыбку и стискивая его запястья, продемонстрировал Акане богатство освоенной лексики. 

– Ну, Акане, ну стал бы я тебе врать по поводу твоей невесты? Она правда классная! 

Акане смирился. Уронил, не расцепляясь с Алексом, руки на пол. Улыбаться не прекратил, сжимать губы, отчаянно сопротивляясь этой улыбке – тоже. 

– Ну, и как оно? – ехидно поинтересовался он, когда смог, наконец, совладать со своей противоречивой мимикой. 

– Ну, блин! Классно! Что тут еще сказать? Она офигительная! А ты – дурак, что до сих пор этого не выяснил. 

– Ох, уж мне эта ваша барраярская самоуверенность…

– Кстати, насчет барраярской самоуверенности. Что там у вас с Форбреттен? Почему Штеффи мне вещал про инцест? И с чего вообще ты вчера и сегодня такой отвязный? 

И тут лицо гема окрасилось изнутри таким счастьем, что никакому гриму было его не скрыть. 

– Да ладно? – не поверил увиденному Алекс. 

Акане в ответ только лишь закивал, растягиваясь лицом в одну сплошную улыбку.

– Да ты что?! Тебе правда, что ли, дала Форбреттен?

Тот снова отчаянно закивал, звеня серьгами.

– Черт! Что ты для этого сделал? Коварный ты цетагандиец, – восхищенно прошептал Алекс. 

– Вообще ничего! – округлив глаза, громко прошептал Акане. – Она сама меня в постель затащила! Когда я уже даже бросил надеяться. 

– А ну, иди сюда! Не могу видеть тебя таким счастливым, – и Алекс, смеясь, притянул его к себе за руки. 

Их губы слились, языки скользнули спинками друг по другу, и Алекса снова накрыла первозданная Тьма, лишенная света, фактуры и красок, но теплая, нежная и живая. И совсем не такая была эта Темнота, как с Фенн Рин. Рот у Акане был такой нежный, а губы такими податливыми, и язык таким вертким и таким вездесущим, что собственное тело стало казаться Алексу невесомым, как бывает только на море и никогда не бывает в озере. Амбра, полынь, базилик и тяжелые ноты пиона заполнили ноздри и рот, тихая спокойная бонсанкларская ночь окутала его со всех сторон. Никуда не надо спешить, ни о чем не надо думать, звездное ночное небо и прогретый жарким днем воздух все решит за тебя. Горячими кандалами непроглядная Темень держала его за запястья, и вскоре все его тело превратилось в одну сплошную печку. И только во рту, куда она просачивалась в него, было мокро, хотя и тоже жарко. И лишь глотки воздуха напоминали порой, что, кроме этой всерастворяющей расслабляющей Тьмы, есть в мире что-то еще. Он осторожно высвободил руки из нежных захватов, запустил пальцы в черные, пахнущие полынью волосы и принялся покрывать поцелуями раскрашенное лицо. Акане шумно дышал и дрожал всем телом, скользя губами по его векам и подбородку.

– Как думаешь, она скоро вернется? – срывающимся шепотом спросил он. 

– Полагаю, полчаса у нас есть, – с трудом выдохнул в ответ Алекс. 

– Хочу тебя прямо сейчас, – ударило ему в лицо жаром бонсанкларской ночи. 

Не прекращая целоваться, Акане избавился от своей парчовой накидки, освободил и стянул шитый золотом черный кушак, распустил полы своих многочисленных одеяний. Потом скользнул ладонями вдоль алексового тела, высвобождая его из просторного халата, даром что тело уже давно заявило о своем своеволии и нежелании прятаться под одеждой. Алекс тем временем задрал до подмышек его устаревшее гродемю, обнажив рыжеватые плоские соски. Тут горячая, как раскаленная галька, ладонь прошлась волной от груди до лобка, а вслед за ней опустилось и тело. Нежное влажное прикосновение окружило со всех сторон головку, а потом двинулось податливым кольцом ниже, засосав в себя все целиком до самого корня. Алекса аж выгнуло от удовольствия, прижав животом к грудной клетке Акане. За несколько секунд он почувствовал все – и ребристое небо, и щекотание небного язычка, и сжатие глотки, и скользнувший по его мошонке нос.

– Блядь, – не сдержался он. – Как ты это делаешь? 

Влажное кольцо наслаждения двинулось обратно, член сразу приятно захолодило. 

– Занятия вокалом, – раздалось одновременно с круговым облизыванием венечной бороздки. – Пожалуйста, не пытайся сейчас повторить. 

– Да мне бы с твоими шмотками разобраться! Помог бы, что ли? 

Акане скользнул рукой к своему животу и не глядя распутал какие-то одному ему понятные завязки. И разумеется, под оранжевыми шароварами оказались такие же гродемюшные кальсоны, у которых совершенно неочевидным образом располагалась ширинка. Впрочем, сам Акане извлек себя на свет довольно быстро, тут же вернувшись к невидимой для самого Алекса, но так в данный момент жаждущей внимания алексовой части. Причиндал у Акане оказался выше всех похвал – гладкий, нежно-розовый, с красивыми зеленоватыми венами и необычайно элегантной формы. Без единого волоса! «Надо будет нарисовать», – автоматически подумал Алекс, прикидывая, какую возьмет для этого дела бумагу и в какой последовательности будет разводить акварель. По счастью, в отличие от жадной орхидеи Фенн, тут ему не требовалось никаких пояснений, что и как можно и нужно делать. Единственно, что из-за некоторой разницы в росте и от того, что Акане требовалось больше пространства с его захватническими планами, Алексу приходилось нагибать вперед шею, и то – губами он мог дотянуться исключительно до головки. Акане, впрочем, быстро догадался, что ему неудобно, сполз с него на пол, и они продолжили обсасывать друг друга, свернувшись кольцом, как древнее земное созвездие Рака, точнее его зодиакальный символ – летний, алексов знак. 

Близость чужого члена возбуждала не меньше, чем то, что происходило за пределами видимости. Алекс терся о него лицом, захватывал губами головку, ствол и мошонку, облизывал, заглотив в рот и перекатывая на языке, акановы яйца, одновременно пытаясь угадать и повторить движения самого Акане – ну, кроме вот того самого, что ему сказали не повторять. И как и с Фенн, возбуждение нарастало не только от волнительных ощущений в теле, но и от собственных действий. И от того, как реагировал на них Акане. Боже, как он красиво стонал! Кончил в результате гем первым, без предупреждения выплеснувшись прямо на губы, и ни на секунду не останавливаясь, продолжил обволакивать своим тренированным горлом член Алекса. А тот, видимо, слишком много развлекался этой ночью, совсем не спал, и потому у тела его были какие-то уже свои представления о «долго» и «быстро», не говоря уж о такой странной абстракции, как «полчаса».

Откинувшись на спину, Алекс неторопливо облизывал губы и пальцы, свободной рукой поглаживая теряющую упругость плоть и медленно растягивающуюся мошонку. Вкус был любопытный, но что-то в нем настойчиво напоминало кленовую медовуху, сваренную на форкаллонеровом бурбоне. Плечи и голова Акане двигались в каком-то непостижимом медленном ритме, явно следуя какой-то наигрываемой внутри мелодии – Алекс даже не стал угадывать. Что он там творил своим отточенным в цетагандийской полилингвальности языком – и вовсе было непредставимо. Словно язык у него во рту был не один, а как минимум три: один – для романских наречий, второй – для славяно-германских, третий – для японского с мандарином. А какой у его губ был шикарный захват, сразу выдававший в нем профессионального флейтиста! И какие быстрые и легкие у него были пальцы виртуоза-клавишника! Металлические кольца в черных густых волосах искрились на солнце, серьги болтались в такт движениям головы, кольца и браслеты холодили разгоряченную кожу там, где ее случайно касались... И еще неизвестно, сколько бы времени все это продолжалось, но тут раздался стук в дверь, и… Ах ты ж блин!.. Но только вот почему так коротко и невыразительно? Наверное, и вправду надо перед этим чуть подольше воздерживаться. Лицо у пытавшегося откашляться Акане было уж очень красноречивым. «Не, ну а предупредить-то слабо было?» – изобразил он жестами Алексу. Меж тем в дверь явно стучали солдатскими ботинками…

– Ну, прости! Все вышло слишком внезапно, – Алекс обнял его за шею, чмокнул в раскрашенный и уже порядком размазавшийся висок. Потом поцеловал в губы, и Акане плюнул ему в рот остатками его собственной спермы. А вот тут кленовой медовухи уже точно никакой не было! Алекс рассмеялся, щелкнул довольного гема по носу, вытерся полами халата, заправил своего своевольного товарища в трусы (на этот раз на нем были приличные) и, на ходу завязывая халат, отправился отпирать дверь. 

***

Шагнув в коридор, он прикрыл за собой дверь, привалившись к ней спиной. Эльза даже с места не сдвинулась, как стояла перед самой дверью, так и осталась стоять, не оставив между ним и собой никакого пространства. Смотрела насмешливо, держала в каждой руке по здоровенному сэндвичу и, похоже, нисколько не смущалась его собственной довольной физиономии. 

– Нет, ну вот это что такое, я тебя спрашиваю? – донесся со стороны лестницы голос отца. – Увела у нашего мальчика парня и сама же мне сообщает об этом. Дескать, вы, пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь, теперь ваш гем встречается со мной! 

Маминых слов уже слышно не было, но явно там что-то было на тему того, что дети сами между собой разберутся и вообще стоило бы поберечь нервы. 

– Ну, здравствуй! – почти беззвучно прошептал он в эти насмешливые серо-зеленые глаза. 

Вместо ответа она откусила от сэндвича с индейкой и принялась издевательски медленно его жевать. 

– Чья идея была? – так же неслышно кивнул он в сторону лестницы. 

– Отца моего. Тебе же нужно «прикрытие»? Или Фенн Рин достаточно? 

– Да нет, на самом деле уже не нужно. Ты ж сама слышала. Но у них наша комбинация явно в голове не скоро уложится, я так чувствую. А ты с родителями, что ли, его уже познакомила? 

– Ага, – и Эльза откусила еще один кусочек. 

– Ну, и как они его восприняли?

– Хорошо, – пожала она плечами. – Мама уверена, что он «ухаживает», со временем сделает мне предложение и когда-нибудь станет вполне сносным фором, а ты женишься на Фенн Рин. Папа уверен, что он влюблен исключительно в тебя, а я – вроде Хел: терпеть не могу парней. И он мне нужен в качестве подружки, потому что девчонок я тоже терпеть не могу. Мы с тобой поженимся, и всем удобно и хорошо. 

– Ну, не будем разубеждать папу. 

– Не будем, – продолжая жевать, улыбнулась она. – А он тебе разве не рассказал?

Алекс с улыбкой замотал головой: 

– Про тебя только успел похвастаться. 

– Похвастаться?

– Ну, какая ты классная, и как ему повезло! 

– А-а… 

Тут Алекс не выдержал и прижал ее к себе, провел руками по острым лопаткам, уткнулся лицом в шею, почесался носом о рыжий ежик ее волос, пахнущих липой и сорняком-молнией. 

– Черт возьми, Форбреттен! Как я тебя давно не видел!

Она не отстранилась и даже жевать, кажется, прекратила.

– Чего еще сказал? 

– Да у него слов никаких толком не было! Я вообще не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь его таким счастливым видел. Как когда его о тебе спросил.

Она на это довольно хмыкнула, пощекотав горящим дыханием его шею. 

– Неужели на его месте мог оказаться я? – склонился он к ее уху.

– Не знаю, – явно улыбнулась она. – Я рада, что это было именно с ним.

– Настолько все классно было? 

– Ну, ты же уже сам, как я понимаю, все выяснил! Или нет?

– Выяснил. Но, ты знаешь, – он улыбнулся и прижался к ней еще крепче. – Мне как-то это выяснение уже и не нужно было. В том смысле, что я и без этого уже все про себя понял. Ну, про себя с ним. 

– Это хорошо, что понял. А почему раньше меня с ним не познакомил тогда? 

Алекс прижался к ней всем телом, хотя крепче обняться, казалось, было уже невозможно. 

– Ты не представляешь, как я боялся! – прошептал он ей в самое ухо. – Сам даже этого не понимал, до такой степени страшно было. Вообще, кроме него, видеть никого не хотел. И потерять боялся и… что кто-то про нас узнает!

– А сейчас перестал?

– Да. Кажется, перестал. 

– Это из-за Фенн Рин? 

– Наверно. Она очень славная! И какая-то, знаешь, совсем ничего не боится… Вот прям вообще ничего. Кроме самой себя. На тебя в этом очень похожа.

– А чего Акане тогда к ней так? 

– Ну, там сложно у них все. Не как у нас. Но, думаю, разберутся. Мы же разобрались? 

Он отстранился, заглянул ей в глаза и, обхватив ладонями ее голову, прижался к ней лбом, так что два серо-зеленых глаза с оранжевыми искорками слились в один – большой и бездонный, с черным колодцем-провалом в Звездную бездну, как говорил Акане.

– Наверное, да, – ответила его личная Звездная бездна. 

Он прижался губами к ее губам, обвел языком ее улыбку, скользнул внутрь, вылизал изнутри ее рот. Дождался, когда она достаточно осмелеет, чтобы поймать губами ее язык, и… Теплая влажная Тьма обернулась вдруг для него слепящим зноем – стрекотом кузнечиков, запахом шалфея, щекочущей голые лодыжки тимофеевкой и самым первым осознанием, что вот эта девчачья улыбка на растрескавшихся морковного цвета губах среди прорвы веснушек, она – не о ком-нибудь, она о нем. Сколько им тогда было лет, когда он впервые заметил эту улыбку на ее лице? Семь? Пять? Или еще меньше? От этого внезапного воспоминания сами собой на глазах выступили слезы, он отлепился от ее рта, прижался губами к веснушчатому лбу и тихо произнес:

– А вот Форбарре я больше тебя не отдам. Хватит, наигрались.

– Он тебе тоже сказал?

– Ага. И ведь он же очень добрый человек, Эльза. Просто не понимает, что с этой своей добротой делать, и как это согласовать с остальным. Но я впечатлился! В голову не могло прийти, как можно настолько самого себя бояться и ненавидеть. Уж я-то думал, я все про этот страх и ненависть к себе знаю. А вот поди ж ты… Очень надеюсь, что кого-нибудь он себе все-таки найдет, понимающего. Но это явно буду не я. Не с моей впечатлительностью. 

– Это хорошо, – и она, наконец, тоже обняла его, скрестив за его плечами занятые сэндвичами руки. 

***

Со стороны лестницы вдруг послышались звуки шагов. Кто-то увлеченно насвистывал песенку про Сюзанну и вернувшегося с Эскобара хассадарца. За несколько дней обитания на четвертом этаже Алекс неожиданно для себя выяснил, что вне своих служебных обязанностей оруженосцы были вполне обычными людьми. И даже образцовый Роик, поднимаясь к себе наверх, преображался из так напрягавшего Акане «андроида» в довольно душевного человека. И если на мнение образцовых служителей еще можно было забить, то вот смущать тех, с кем живешь бок о бок, лишний раз не хотелось. Наощупь он нажал на дверную ручку и увлек Форбреттен внутрь мастерской.

Акане уже завернулся во все свои шесть слоев зеленого, оранжевого, белого, черного и прозрачного нано-шелка, обмотал вокруг бедер расшитый кушак, аккуратно повесил на спинку кресла парчовую накидку – трахающимися трицератопсами наружу – и теперь придирчиво изучал в старинном трюмо с серебряной амальгамой то, что осталось от его сегодняшнего грима. 

Форбреттен скептически обвела взглядом его фигуру и откусила от сэндвича с тунцом. Алекс забрал у нее оба и отнес один Акане. 

– А почему... – попробовал было протестовать гем.

Алекс помахал перед ним своим – тоже надкушенным: 

– Не бойся, она любит нас одинаково.

Эльза меж тем достала из заднего кармана штанов третий сэндвич с копченой свининой и начала жевать. 

– За что? – не желал мириться с женской справедливостью Акане. 

– А вот за это, – указала она на размазанное об алексов язык и его же член символическое изображение микросхемы. – Нафига я все утро этим занималась? И главное, когда успели!

– Ну… – и Акане еще раз оглядел себя в зеркале. – Что тебе сказать? Увлеклись! 

– А я-то надеялась, что идиотизм и распиздяйство через поцелуи не передаются!

– Ну, теоретически… – пустился рассуждать Акане. – Поскольку интеллект зависит не только от генетики, но и от кишечной микрофлоры, умонастроение тоже может передаваться. 

– Вот, значит, не целуйся больше со всякими придурками! 

– Это вы про Форкаллонера, что ли? – сообразил, наконец, Алекс.

– Н-да, – подтвердила Эльза. – Тебе повезло, что ты этого не видел. 

– Ну, Штеффи, тем не менее, был весьма впечатлен. 

– Я тоже, – поделилась с ним Эльза. – Особенно с учетом того, что со мной до этого так не целовались. 

– Я же уже объяснял тебе, – снова оторвался от созерцания собственной физиономии Акане. – По части любовных ласк инициатива должна принадлежать женщине! 

– У цетагандийцев, – зачем-то пояснила она Алексу. – Но, как выяснилось, кленовая медовуха достаточно легко превращает инопланетника в барраярца. 

– Ой, не напоминай мне! – Акане отвернулся от зеркала и решил сосредоточиться на еде. 

– Ну, почему же? Мне вот любопытно послушать, – напомнил о себе Алекс. 

– Короче, чтобы не вдаваться в подробности, – с ехидной улыбкой продолжила Эльза. – На втором курсе университета со мной, наконец-таки, случился классический пьяный секс со всеми вытекающими. В наше оправдание можно сказать только, что Софи с Фредом занимались на верхнем ярусе примерно тем же, так что мы никому не мешали. Но, как выяснилось на утро, эта пьяная похотливая зараза ничего не помнит! 

– Ну, да! Медовуха, она такая, коварная, – со знанием дела подтвердил Алекс.

– То есть вот меня самым наиглупейшим способом, какой только можно себе представить, лишили девственности! И помнить об этом до конца своих дней буду я одна! 

– Эльза, ты еще не знаешь, что было со мной, – поспешил ее успокоить Алекс. – Мой способ был гораздо глупее! 

– Ладно вам. Меня в мои пятнадцать вы все равно не переплюнете, – вклинился Акане. 

– Да, кстати, – уже серьезным тоном, понизив голос, спросил Алекс. – А как вы там в контексте медовухи с контрацепцией обошлись? 

– О, вот тут как раз все было в полном порядке! – в том же жизнерадостно-хвастливом тоне уверила его Эльза. – Как оказалось, с этим их жидким презервативом Акане в состоянии совладать даже в бессознательном состоянии. 

– Опыт не пропьешь, – вгрызаясь в сэндвич, поделился с ними Акане своими познаниями в барраярской премудрости. – И потом чего там? Одно движение…

– Одно движение?! – не веря своим ушам, воскликнул Алекс. 

– Ну, да! Гораздо удобнее, чем с этим вашим допотопным латексом. 

– Вот… Где ты был неделю назад?!

– А-а-а… Вот оно что! – и Акане засмеялся прямо с набитым ртом. 

– А что, и у тебя там какой-то конфуз вышел? – полюбопытствовала Эльза. 

– Конфуз? Это еще мягко сказано! 

– А вот нечего вступать в половые отношения с идейными девственницами без предварительной подготовки! – продолжал насмехаться Акане.

– Да мы, главное, видео перед этим с ней посмотрели! Где там все так красиво размазывали. 

– А-а-а… – снова засмеялся этот герой-любовник. – Так это ж, небось, порнуха какая-нибудь девчачья была? 

– Ну, порнуха, конечно! Что же еще на императорском балу делать двум незнакомым людям? Только гей-порно в углу смотреть! 

Эльза воззрилась на него с неподдельным интересом. 

– Ну, это ты, конечно, молодец, на порно ориентироваться! – продолжил веселиться Акане. – Что ж, лорд Форкосиган! Придется основательно заняться вашим образованием! 

– Ага, – подхватила Эльза. – А вашим, гем Эстир, пускай лорд Форкосиган займется! Расскажет про последствия приема алкогольных напитков. А то, ты понимаешь, – повернулась она к Алексу, – это надеть – одно движение, а вот снять – уже проблемы. Не говоря уж о том, что должно было происходить между этими действиями. Он же заснул прямо на мне! Причем практически моментально! 

Акане покраснел незакрашенными гримом ушами: 

– Эльзочка! Ну, я же тебе уже говорил, что эту медовуху вашей СБ давно следовало запатентовать как биологическое оружие и использовать ее в военных целях, вместо того чтобы применять к собственному населению! 

– А потом, главное, утром, когда дошел до сортира, обнаружил, что ночь была полна приключений. Выходит, такой, и спрашивает: «Эльзочка, а кого я все-таки из них пытался трахнуть? Воронина или Форкаллонера? Потому что, помню, хотелось обоих, но никак не мог выбрать». 

– Что?! – поперхнулся Алекс. 

– Ну, я уже объяснял Эльзе, – снова принялся оправдываться Акане. – Что эти презервативы обычно у нас как анальная смазка используются. Просто не проснулся еще, а мое Бессознательное уже приравняло Эльзу к гем-леди. А с гем-леди, если они молодые, никакие презервативы не нужны. 

– Не нужны?!

– Ну, да. Забеременеть они не могут, а микрофлора влагалища от всего, что только известно, защищена генетически. Поэтому я вообще не знаю, зачем вам с моей невестой этот девайс понадобился. Заразиться вы от нас ничем не можете. Мы от вас – тоже. 

Со вздохом Алекс прикрыл лицо рукой. И только взглянув на дорогих ему людей из-за этого прикрытия, вдруг обнаружил, что Эльза с Акане облизывают пальцы совершенно одинаковым образом. Убрав руку, присмотрелся еще раз. Да, теперь он ясно видел, что при всей своей внешней несхожести, эти двое – безусловно, родственники. Эффект был примерно такой же, как когда он то и дело обнаруживал собственную похожесть на дядюшку Айвена или, что еще неожиданнее – на Байерли Форратьера: в каких-то незначительных жестах, позах и интонациях. По тем же генетическим причинам. Интересно, а не этим ли тайным сходством с его первой любовью привлек его Акане, когда он еще только начал к нему присматриваться? 

– Не надо трахаться с Форкаллонером, – попросил его Алекс. 

– Это я уже понял, что он якобы гетеро, – продолжая облизывать пальцы, сообщил Акане. 

– Вот объясни ему теперь ты! – взмолилась Эльза. 

– Ну, Форкаллонер, допустим, гетеросексуал, – начал Алекс. – А с Доркой-то у вас что произошло? 

Акане, дожевав, извлек из сумки пачку салфеток, повернулся к зеркалу и принялся деловито стирать с себя грим. 

– А что, все барраярцы такие ревнивые? – спросил он через плечо. 

– Все, – подтвердила Эльза. 

– Тогда не скажу. 

– Не хочешь говорить, не надо, – мирно продолжил Алекс. – Просто имей в виду, что они с Лиз скоро поженятся. И потому продолжения ваших с ним отношений желательно было бы избежать. Я имею в виду в эротической плоскости. 

Акане замер с салфеткой в руке, как будто бы что-то припоминая или высчитывая. 

– Потому что он будет твоим зятем? 

– Ну, в частности. 

– А, понятно. Я думал этот запрет на сексуальную конкуренцию касается у вас только кровных родственников. 

Алекс осторожно скользнул взглядом в сторону Эльзы. Она закатила глаза, мол, ну, а что я могла ему еще сказать?

– Я только не понимаю, – продолжил Акане, – почему вы оба мне не сказали, кто такой этот поразивший меня до глубины души «курсант Барра». Ведь про то, что они с Дорианом братья, не знал даже я. А про единственное мое приятное воспоминание о комаррской пересадочной станции вы тоже до вчерашнего вечера не знали. Неужели будущему императору Барраяра нельзя самому решать, с кем делить постель? 

Алекс снова скользнул глазами в сторону Эльзы. Та слегка помотала головой, мол, не надо. И то верно! Особенно с учетом того, сколько Акане преподнес им за сегодняшнюю ночь сюрпризов. А то еще осторожно намекнешь ему про наручники, а он вдруг окажется любителем шибари. 

– Во-первых, должен тебя предупредить, – начал Алекс, – что выражение «будущий император Барраяра» следует забыть и изгнать из употребления даже мысленно. Любое публичное высказывание такого рода при здравствующем императоре может быть приравнено к измене. Тебя это, конечно, не касается, но подозрение в заговоре, я думаю, тебе тоже не нужно. Потому что означает для тебя депортацию. 

Акане, судя по его лицу, серьезно так напугался: 

– Да, прости. Спасибо, что предупредил. У нас просто в силу долгой жизни нашего Императора и неочевидных всем, кроме высшей коллегии аутесс, правил наследования подобная ситуация в принципе невозможна. 

– А во-вторых, наш давний друг и товарищ по детским играм Грегор Форбарра – из тех людей, кто еще больше, чем ты, я или Эльза, боится отношений. В отличие от того же Дорки. А когда человек сам еще не умеет управляться с собственной душой, с чужой он тем более управляется так, что лучше бы и не пытаться. По-моему, в первую нашу беседу и в мой первый визит к тебе в гости я привел достаточно красноречивых примеров такого неловкого обхождения. А то, что он кронпринц, и любые его связи попадают под пристальное внимание нашей СБ – это уже, в общем, дело десятое. 

Внимательно его выслушав, Акане вернулся к своим косметическим процедурам: 

– Да, спасибо, что ты мне напомнил. Я просто не мог тогда предположить, что мы говорим об одном человеке. Но письмо я ему все-таки напишу. 

– Ну, напиши! – Алекс демонстративно пожал плечами. – Раз ты теперь Форбреттен и за тебя граф Рене перед нашим императором отвечает. Не ты ж в случае чего объясняться-то будешь. 

Акане снова оглянулся на них и всмотрелся в их лица:

– То есть это вот серьезно у вас так все устроено? Семейная честь? Теперь любое мое действие будет отражаться на репутации твоего отца?

Эльза со всей ответственностью кивнула. 

– Ладно, я понял. Не буду сам писать. 

– И вообще, Акане, давай с тобой вот о чем договоримся. Лично я не против твоих любовных похождений. Не знаю, что скажет Эльза, – он посмотрел на нее, но та только развела руками: «Будешь тут против!» – Но давай ты будешь нас хотя бы заранее предупреждать…

– Предупреждать вас каждый раз, когда у меня на кого-то встанет? 

– Не когда встанет (стоять на кого угодно может), а когда ты соберешься перевести этот свой стояк в плоскость каких-нибудь взаимодействий – романтического или эротического толка. Я ж не знаю, может, это у вас для укрепления деловых контактов принято… 

– Ну, нет, – явно смутился гем. – Все не совсем так, как про нас обычно рассказывают. Даже с моей генетической модификацией. 

– Тем не менее у вас с этим делом все обстоит немного иначе, чем у нас. Поэтому, чтобы никого не подвести из твоих нынешних и будущих барраярских родственников, очень тебя прошу, предупреждай заранее. А мы уж с Эльзой дурного тебе не посоветуем. А то мне вон тоже… гем-лейтенант Воргантис делал уже кое-какие авансы…

– Нет! Алекс, нет! – моментально развернулся к ним задетый революционер. – Кто угодно, только не эта эсбэшная сволочь! Я тебя умоляю! 

– Ну, вот видишь, – довольный произведенным эффектом, ухмыльнулся Алекс. – Вот я тебе ровно об этом. 

– Хорошо, я понял, – и Акане, тут же успокоившись, достал из сумки какую-то банку с эскобарскими белилами для лица. 

– А что, кстати, за грим такой у тебя странный? На вкус было, как детские цветные карандаши. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, какой вкус у детских карандашей? – спросила Эльза.

– Ну, все ведь дети их жевать пробуют, – ответно удивился он. 

Акане снова оглянулся на них. Обменялся многозначительным взглядом с Эльзой, потом внимательно посмотрел на Алекса:

– Нет. Знаешь, не все. 

– Сказал человек, который пытался лизнуть паяльник, – саркастически вставила Эльза. 

– Могла бы и не палить младшего брата перед любовником! – вздохнул Акане. 

– Паяльник? Серьезно? – рассмеялся Алекс. – Ну, Эльза, имей в виду, глаз да глаз за детишками нужен будет, если у нас среди Форкосиганов маленькие гемы окажутся!

– Так а за детьми-то Акане смотреть собирается! – в тон ему ответила будущая мать. 

– А, ну, тогда, конечно, все в порядке! 

– Еще бы не в порядке, – буркнул любитель паяльников и действительно извлек из сумки несколько зеленых и оранжевых детских карандашей. 

– А чего с гримом-то? – снова поинтересовался Алекс. 

– Да забыл дома его, – с тягостным вздохом признался Акане. 

– Он, главное, серьезно так подготовился, – пояснила Эльза. – Все рассчитал, все собрал. Файлики с голо столетней давности, балисет в подарок отцу, копию кланового реестра… Украшения все подобрал, одежду, духи…

– Так это вы, значит, прямо вчера к родителям твоим ходили?

– Ну, да.

– То есть карандаши Прозерпины с Пандорой? 

– Ну, или Прошкины. Он вроде тоже пока рисует. Это уже Рике с ними как-то там ходил договаривался... 

А вот на этом месте со вздохом замолкла уже Эльза. 

– А белила, я так понимаю, вы у Софи сегодня утром стырили? Вместе с помадой?

– Ну, да, – моментально отреагировала Эльза. – За ночь-то об подушку все стерлось, что я там перед выходом от родителей наисправляла. С утра новую картинку пришлось придумывать. А карандашами Акане непривычно, пришлось мне рисовать, – улыбнулась она какому-то явно приятному вспоминанию. 

– Давай я тебе гуашью поверх белил лицо распишу? – предложил Алекс. 

– Гуашью? 

– Да! Я же всех наших цетов всегда гуашью расписывал, когда мы с Эльзой за партизан играли! 

– Знаешь, какой из Грега генерал Йенаро у него всегда получался! – поддержала его Эльза. 

– Ну, если из маленького Грегора Форбарры у тебя получался генерал Йенаро, – осторожно произнес Акане. – Только можно мне что-нибудь не такое агрессивное, ладно? 

– Давай тогда рассказывай, чего хочешь. 

Злато-карие омуты загорелись прямо-таки детским восторгом: 

– А… А можно… Можно вот ту батальную сцену с этого знаменитого гобелена из замка Форхартунг? Ну, из истории про Форталию Храброго и Ксиана Форбарру?

– Про «великую мужскую дружбу» и потерянный скипетр? – улыбнулся Алекс. – Конечно, можно. 

Пока подбирал кисти и краски, поинтересовался у них, куда это они намылились в выходной, что так озабочены состоянием грима. Оказалось, что в Луна-парк. Потому что у Эльзы, видите ли, ни разу в жизни не было «нормального» школьного свидания, и вот теперь ей надо «закрыть гештальт». И пойдет она на это свидание «сразу с двумя красивыми парнями», а это, конечно же, в два раза лучше, чем с одним. 

– Ну, хорошо, – покорно согласился Алекс, замешивая на палитре нужный оттенок. – Луна-парк так Луна-парк. Только, Акане, имей в виду, что меня там тошнит на всех каруселях и на всех «цетагандийских горках». И в плане катания по прудам от меня тоже нет никакого толку. У нас даже летнюю резиденцию наши же рыбаки до сих пор Форкосиган-Сусло иногда кличут, в честь мореходных талантов моего деда, который регулярно там переворачивал лодку. Так что развлекать нашу леди придется исключительно тебе, а я буду на вас любоваться, поедая мороженое. 

– Так это мы поэтому с тобой ни разу туда не ходили? – сообразила Эльза. – Что тебя там повсюду укачивает, а ты сказать мне про это нормально не мог? 

– Да, Форбреттен. Не все в нашем мире хотят быть космонавтами. 

– Но мороженым мы ее тоже накормим, – пообещал Акане, передавая свое лицо в руки художнику. 

– Угу, таким длинненьким. Сливочным или молочным. 

– Ага. Его еще немного погреть в руках можно. Чтоб вкуснее было. 

Алекс тут же представил (точнее, вспомнил), какое лицо бывает у Эльзы, когда она изо всех сил старается не обляпаться стекающими у нее по лицу и по пальцам белыми каплями, и как вдохновенно она облизывает «Ванильные палочки» и «Веселого молочника». 

– Что это вы там за каверзу против меня замышляете? – поинтересовалась она. 

– Да так… – судя по улыбке Акане, он тоже прекрасно эту картину себе представил. Вот ведь, галактика… Вроде и Дома радости эти у них есть, и со всеми обо всем договориться можно, а поди ж ты! Во всех мирах задротские штучки находят своих поклонников. 

– Так что там у вас за история с карандашами и испорченным гримом? – снова задал он свой вопрос. 

Рука его уже прочно завладела подбородком Акане, пошевелиться тот толком не мог, не испортив процесс. А Эльза стояла у него за спиной, так что смущаться и прятать глаза могла в свое удовольствие. Не просто же так она взялась объяснять своему «младшему брату» про сексуальную конкуренцию между кровными родственниками? Тем более, что что братьями Форбарра не-гетеросексуалы в ближайшем окружении Акане не ограничивались. Уж он-то теперь это знал точно! 

Судя по взгляду Акане, они с Эльзой как раз решали, кому и в какой последовательности излагать вчерашние события. Первым выпало отвечать Акане:

– Так получилось, что лорд Форбреттен – тайный поклонник «Панспермии». 

Если Алекс и ожидал какого-то откровения насчет Яниса, то не такого. 

– Причем поклонник разочаровавшийся, – пояснил свою неочевидную мысль Акане. 

– И когда это он успел? – Алекс оглянулся на Эльзу. 

– Ну, помнишь, он как-то три года назад летал на Ро Кита на Молодежный фестиваль исторической музыки? Улетел фанатом всего галактического, вернулся ярым противником Цетаганды. И еще долго нам всем рассказывал, какие там ужасные нравы, какие все кругом наркоманы, как никто не ценит старинную музыку и что все слушают какую-то современную хрень! Вот, – и она указала жестом на замершего под алексовой кистью Акане, – представляю тебе главного наркомана, играющего ту самую хрень, который отвратил моего братца от «великой цетагандийской культуры».

– А все потому, что это был Фестиваль молодежной исторической музыки! – объяснил Акане. – Просто наши престарелые чиновники ни вакуума не смыслят ни в молодежи, ни в музыке, ни в истории. И этих победителей галактического Конкурса юных музыкантов с их арфами, скрипками и виолончелями позвали туда по ошибке. И мы даже с лордом Форбреттеном тогда это еще все обсудили! 

– Так ты и с Форбреттеном раньше встречался?! – опешил Алекс. 

– Ну, мне интересно было поболтать с живым барраярцем. Он мне рассказал, что у него, возможно, есть цетагандийские родственники среди гемов. Я ему рассказал, что у меня, возможно, есть барраярские родственники среди форов. В общем, нормально так поболтали за косяком. 

– И Форбреттен тоже курил?

– А чего нет? Хорошая трава была! Самое досадное, что я его в этот раз не узнал, потому что он с тех пор заметно подрос. А он меня запомнил совсем в ином антураже, и тоже так: «Что же с вами такое, гем Эстир, сталось, что вас совсем не узнать? Это тюрьма на вас так подействовала или все-таки Барраяр?» Типа, вид у меня какой-то уж очень тихий и больно приличный. И пока не увидел принесенные мной голограммы, почему-то был уверен, что я воспользовался сообщенной им тогда информацией, чтобы втереться в среду высшего форства. А я сам не знал еще тогда, у какого барраярского графа мой дед жил в Девятой сатрапии. А фамилию его я тогда даже и не запомнил. Тем более, что назвался он Эриком, а не Янисом, и я уже хорошо «дунул» к тому времени перед концертом. А я, главное, свое выступление Барраяру тогда посвятил, потому что мы всей группой деньги на восстановление форратьерских башен собирали. Сказал еще, что в зале есть настоящий барраярец, ребята, похлопайте ему. 

Н-да, «лучшего» подарка для интроверта Яниса, пожалуй, сложно было придумать. 

– Ну, и когда они стали петь про Барраяр, это оказалось совсем не то, чего ожидал Рике, – продолжила Эльза. 

Да уж… Если они пели примерно в том же стиле, который Фенн назвала «настоящей порнографией» и который Алекс имел удовольствие наблюдать в продемонстрированном ему в бальной зале клипе, для Яниса это должно было стать суровым испытанием. 

– И я все равно не понял, какие ко мне были претензии по части эстетики, – поделился с ним Акане. – Мы играли на аутентичных инструментах тысячелетней давности. Мы скрупулезнейшим образом восстановили элементы японских концертов в стилистике Visual-K. У нас даже микрофоны были со шнурами, и они так же противно пищали, когда я брал верхние ноты. Пели на чистом русском языке начала двадцатого века. Все было очень прилично. Я за весь концерт не разбил ни одной гитары, потому что играл на двухсотлетнем антикварном «стратокастере». Публика тоже вела себя довольно сдержанно: никто не кидался вниз со сцены, никто не швырял в нас свое нижнее белье, никому ничего не разбили и не сломали. Только я под самый конец разбил в крошево челюсть одному полицейскому, который почему-то решил, что может безнаказанно хватать за руку моего флейтиста. 

Алекс как раз разрисовывал ему веки, так что глаза Акане были закрыты. Воспользовавшись этим обстоятельством, он повернулся к Эльзе, но та только развела руками. Ну, да, девчонки, в принципе, любят крутых парней! По галактическим меркам Акане был довольно крутым парнем. Но не по барраярским и не по цетагандийским. 

– Но потом внезапно оказалось, что у лорда Форбреттена есть пять наших дисков, и один из них даже с автографом, который ему передали какие-то знакомые с Комарры. 

«Знакомыми с Комарры», надо полагать, был «Дориан» Форбарра с его родственниками Тоскане. 

– И на этом основании лорд Форбреттен решил считать себя более подготовленным критиком нашего творчества, чем я сам. А еще он оказался в курсе истории с моим участием в уличных манифестациях и убийством полицейского. Соответственно, мне были предъявлены следующие претензии, главная из которых была: по какому праву я решил, что могу свободно заявиться в приличный дом и ожидать, что меня там примут с распростертыми объятьями? Потому что мало того, что я «позор цетагандийского инди-рока», так еще и «негодный аутентист», у меня «ужасные сценические костюмы», «отвратительное русское произношение», «плохой выбор репертуара»… А еще из-за меня Алекс Форкосиган порвал с Грегором Форбаррой, я соблазнил и бросил Алекса Форкосигана и я же совратил Эльзу. Про то, что мы с Эльзой любовники, он, кстати, в отличие от эльзиных родителей, догадался сразу. Во-первых, потому что она при всех стала укладывать мне волосы, а во-вторых, из-за того, что на ней была надета футболка с одного из наших концертов. Ах, да, забыл! Еще одна претензия состояла в том, почему это моя девушка носит футболку с таким безобразием. 

Алекс с интересом взглянул на Эльзу. Футболка явно была та самая – черная, с редкими звездочками и надписью «πανσπερμία». 

– В процессе ночных дебатов, – объяснила она, – Форкаллонер предположил, что то, что у них называется Звездной бездной, наиболее адекватно отражает наше слово «пизда».

Ах, вот оно как… 

– И с учетом всех приведенных мне ночью примеров я, пожалуй, согласен, – поддержал ее Акане. – Но что такого плохого в женском половом органе, особенно с учетом вашей привычки к естественному воспроизводству, я так и не понял.

На этом они оба умолкли, и Алекс, как раз закончивший размечать оранжевым фигуры копьеносцев и всадников, снова спросил у них, как же среди этих страстей они пришли к детским карандашам. 

– Ну, потому что сначала брат устроил истерику мне, – приступила Эльза к своей части. – Застав меня с Акане вдвоем в моей комнате. Якобы я не должна была закрывать дверь, оставаясь с молодым человеком наедине. Высказался по поводу того, что мне не следовало приводить в дом цетагандийца, особенно с учетом того, какие у нас «доверчивые» родители. Потом обвинил его во всем вышеперечисленном. А когда я сказала, что вообще-то это не Акане меня соблазнил, а я его, стал меня уверять, что я якобы «не такая». «Не такая – в смысле не шлюха?», – уточнила я. Ну, и на этом Акане с ним сцепился. 

– Да, мне очень стыдно, – дежурно заявил Акане, но по лицу его было видно, что он максимально далек от раскаяния. 

– Понимаешь, Алекс, все произошло настолько быстро, что я даже среагировать не успела. Вот буквально – только что они оба стояли, и вот уже катятся по полу, и Акане оказывается сверху. И тут же начинает довольно ржать. Рике двигает ему по носу, спихивает с себя, отползает в сторону и начинает просто тупо ругаться. И смысл такой: «Только попробуй кому что сказать, грязный цет!» А Акане сидит на полу, размазывает по носу кровь и все так же довольно ржет. Потом говорит: «Извините меня, лорд Форбреттен, я с самого начала должен был догадаться!» Рике уже просто переходит на мат, встает и уходит. Потом возвращается, кидает нам несколько карандашей, типа: «Вот вам, грим поправьте!» И все! Больше мы его в тот день не видели. Вот такая история про диалог культур в отдельно взятом семействе. 

– А как же он догадался, что у вас с собой грима не было? – Алекс уже разрисовал фигуры зеленым и принялся добавлять к ним оранжевые тени. 

– А вот это была самая первая подъебка, еще до инди-рока! Что у Акане индюшкин сор неправильно нарисован и овечья отрава не в ту сторону закручена. 

– Индюшкин сор? 

– Да, там была вчера та же концепция, что и в садах твоей матери! Барраярские эндемики в сочетании с земной флорой. Ну, и Рике по ней, разумеется проехался. А когда Акане полез смотреться в зеркало и обнаружил, что там требуется что-то подправить, то грима не оказалось. И вот пока он в панике рвал на себе волосы, перерывая содержимое своей сумки у меня на кровати, Рике ему все эти свои претензии и излагал. 

Понятно… Значит, с Рике ему придется снова налаживать мосты, убеждая, что с «цетом» всем стало лучше, чем без него. 

– Ну, и в кого, как специалист по нереализованному сексуальному влечению ты полагаешь, влюблен Эрик-Янис Форбреттен? – спросил Алекс Акане, ставя на его физиономии последний завершающий штрих. 

– Ну, как сестра. В Грегора Форбарру, в тебя и в меня. 

– А я вот думаю, что в Штеффи Форкаллонера! 

Эльза с Акане переглянулись. 

– Я думаю, Алекс прав, – кивнула Эльза, нахмурившись. – Только это и объясняет, почему они до сих пор общаются и почему он всегда так много ему позволял. А ты, значит, давно в курсе? 

– Не-а, тоже недавно узнал, и тоже случайно. Меня больше интересовало, в курсе ли Хел. Оказалось, она давно все знает, и там тоже они довольно давно обо всем между собою договорились. 

Акане с Эльзой снова переглянулись. 

– Типа, они тоже, что ли, поженятся? – спросил Акане. 

– Да, – споласкивая кисти, подтвердил Алекс. – Еще один повод больше не целоваться с Форкаллонером и не думать про Рике. Хотя он тоже, как ты говоришь, «красивый парень». 

– Как у вас все сложно, – вздохнул гем, поворачиваясь к зеркалу. 

– Гобелен классный, кстати, – оценила его труды Эльза, пока Акане со смесью явного скептицизма и тайного восхищения рассматривал свое лицо. 

– Ну да, ниче так, – произнес, наконец, тот. – Весьма узнаваемо. 

– Зараза ты! – рассмеялся Алекс. – Не буду тебе рожу больше расписывать! 

– Ну, тут же важен процесс, – с улыбкой пояснил Акане, все еще глядя в зеркало, и рука его как-то сама собой легла Эльзе на талию, которая почему-то (Алекс даже не успел заметить когда) оказалась с ним рядом. – Со старшей сестрой Форбреттен процесс был интереснее. 

– Да уж, не сомневаюсь! – Фантазия тут же подкинула соблазнительную картинку: совершенно голая Форбреттен, сидящая верхом на коленях полностью раздетого Акане, деловито слюнявит грифели карандашей и изо всех сил старается сохранять серьезность, в то время как Акане… Ну, да тут много чего можно было представить. – Ладно, я пока одеваться. А вы, может, пока посмотрите то, ради чего пришли? 

***

Пока он собирал одежду по комнате, объятия стали еще теснее. С очевидностью, картина в данный момент интересовала их меньше, чем эффект от нового грима. Чтобы дать им немного времени, Алекс решил все-таки почистить зубы. Потому что ни детские карандаши, которых он нализался с языка Эльзы, ни даже сэндвич с индейкой так и не смогли окончательно перебить засевший во рту вкус форкаллонеровой медовухи. Пока чистил зубы, скинул халат, чтобы прохладный воздух из мастерской позволил телу еще немного взбодриться. Все-таки спал он сегодня мало… Потом кое-что вспомнил и выглянул в комнату. Акане, склонясь перед зеркалом, красил ресницы, а Форбреттен обнимала его сзади за задницу. 

– Я чего спросить-то хотел. А детей вы сколько планируете? 

– Пять, – всматриваясь в свое отражение, ответил Акане. – По всем прикидкам меньше никак не получится.

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, и что это за прикидки? – и Алекс, продолжая вытирать руки, подошел к ним. 

Форбреттен, ухмыльнувшись, пихнула Акане лобком. Тот повернул голову в сторону Алекса и тоже заулыбался: 

– Давай, может, все-таки шестерых? Смотри, какой он у тебя красивый! Неужели не хочешь такую девочку? 

– Нет, – не прекращая улыбаться, ответила та, снова толкнувшись своим лобком в задницу Акане. 

– Так и что там у вас за расчеты? – продолжил настаивать Алекс, заодно воспользовавшись возможностью лишний раз подсмотреть, как ловко Акане управляется с губной помадой. 

– Ну, Фенн еще заранее одобрили генетический контракт на двух человек – на девочку и на мальчика. И там можно без разницы в возрасте. Это уже двое. А у вас – минимум трое. Старший, как я понимаю, должен быть мальчиком. Ну, который Майлз. 

– Да, обычно так принято. Все хотят иметь старшего брата, – вздохнул Алекс. – Мне хотя бы сестру в пару сделали. 

– Второй – наш с Эльзой, который Рене. Я не знаю почему, но она тоже хочет обязательно мальчика. Ну, и кто-нибудь третий – ваш с Фенн. 

– Я-то как раз хочу девочку, – прикинул возможное сочетание внешности и характеров Алекс. – А почему второй – Рене? У нас что, у всех по одному имени будет, как у цетагандийцев? 

– Эльза говорит, что не хочет в семье никаких Нейсмитов. Это же у твоего отца как бы второе имя?

– Не «как бы», а второе. А что так? – спросил он Эльзу. – Этот гик достал тебя цетагандийскими мультиками про Дендарийский флот? 

– Зришь в корень, – ответила будущая мать. 

– Я за то, чтобы всех закладывать одновременно, – критически оглядывая свой макияж, сообщил Акане. – С чисто символической разницей по нумерации старшинства. 

– Ну, если ты собираешься заправлять этим детским садом, то почему нет? – пожал плечами Алекс. – Но сначала надо что-то решить с домом. Отец, конечно, будет не в восторге, если я съеду. Но с вами со всеми жить лучше все-таки отдельно от родителей. 

– Кажется, кто-то резко повзрослел за время моего отсутствия, – оглянулся Акане на Эльзу. 

– Нет, просто у меня появились большие планы, – и Алекс, как был без одежды в одних трусах, прошел к мольберту, освободил его от накрывавшей сверху холстины и поманил к себе своих первых зрителей. А сам отошел в сторону и стал, одеваясь, следить за их реакцией. 

Акане ахнул и, как всегда, когда видел или думал что-то красивое, коснулся пальцами незакрашенной части губ. 

– Вот это да… – завороженно произнес он. – Это ты правда меня так видишь? 

Алекс кивнул. Эльза, которая тут же, как взглянула на холст, прижалась к Акане, рассматривала картину с прямо-таки неотрывным интересом, чем дальше, тем больше улыбаясь – совсем не так, как было три года назад с «Маками». 

– Смотри-смотри, – словно боясь, что изображение ускользнет, прошептал Акане, крепко обняв ее за плечи. – Видишь, губы шевелятся. 

– Ага…

– И взгляд видишь? Вон, под ресницами, глаза уже двигаться в нашу сторону начали. 

– Ага…

– И вот тут вот видишь, – Акане подвел ее на полшага ближе к картине, – вот тут, эта линия шеи? Видишь, уже пошло это слегка закрученное движение? То есть еще мгновение, и голова тоже повернется вслед за взглядом 

Эльза снова кивнула. Глаза у нее были раскрыты широко-широко, а рот она и не думала закрывать. Когда она так смотрела на самого Алекса? Он уже и не помнил. Но точно очень давно. 

– А вот этот рефлекс зеленый на коже руки от травы? Едва-едва видно, но… Видишь, оттенок кожи немного другой здесь? А вот тут, смотри, мазки другой кистью сделаны, и сразу видно, что волосы блестят иначе, чем ткань, а металл зажимных колец по-другому отражает солнце, чем серьги. И смотри, ткань – белая вся, тут вообще никакого другого оттенка не добавлено, но за счет рельефа мазков ткань тоже кажется рельефной. И смотри, вот тут – складка, тут – излом, и при этом никакой тени! Все исключительно за счет разного направления мазков. И видишь, как шелк вышивки от золотого шитья отличается? Тут прямо видно, что это не гладь, а проволока золотая на нитки накручена. А травинки смотри какие! Вроде бы все обобщенное, но вот тут – явно лапчатка под самым подолом, а тут подорожник в углу. Увидела? 

– Ой, да это же ты Алекса тут рисуешь! Сам – в парчовой накидке с формальным гримом, а рисуешь ню… 

– Ага, – заухмылялся Акане, – С голограммы что ли срисовывал?

Алекс кивнул. 

– И ведь, главное, почти не польстил себе, – взглядом профессионала оценил Акане. – С размерчиком! 

Эльза кинула на Алекса озорной взгляд и тут же снова нырнула глазами в картину. 

– А смотри, – продолжил Акане объяснять Эльзе. – Видишь, какая тут тень на траве и одежде? Спорим, что это сирень на той лужайке, что возле центральной столовой? 

– О, точно! Вон же там еще кусты барбариса на заднем плане!

– Ага, и если это сирень, точнее – тень от сирени, то смотри: видишь, листочки дрожат? Значит, ветерок дует. И при этом жара. Потому что солнце, свет, и вон там, смотри, вдалеке видно, как воздух плавится. Но тень прохладная. Потому что этот вот серенький можно было и теплым, и холодным оттенком сделать, а он тут явно холодный. Представь, как это кожей чувствуется. И смотри, рисунок-то явно с натуры! 

Эльза аж рассмеялась от этого неожиданного открытия. 

– То есть Алекс, которого тут рисуют и который на нашем с тобой месте должен бы находиться, у нас голышом на траве лежит. Прямо посреди университетского кампуса… Такой Космос, в котором можно никого и ничего не бояться. И совсем не стыдиться себя. Ни себя самого, ни вот этого взгляда в твою сторону, – и Акане ткнул пальцем в направлении изображенного на холсте своего же лица. – Ну, по крайней мере, внутри картины. Потому что зрителю-то, конечно, вот так раздеться слабо! Но возможность представить себя на минуту на месте натурщика – повод подумать, что этой свободе внутри нас мешает. Почему такой взгляд, искоса брошенный из-под ресниц, может иногда казаться сдирающим кожу. Когда вот же – просто лето, зной, тень, ветерок, люди просто рисуют друг друга и разговаривают? – и Акане совершенно чарующе улыбнулся. 

И от этой улыбки словно весь мир стал одним большим знойным полднем, где так уютно и хорошо, где запросто можно прилечь на травку в тени и ни о чем больше не думать, кроме того единственного человека, с которым хочешь быть рядом. И Алекс тоже неожиданно для себя рассмеялся, как только что до этого Эльза. Он ведь даже не думал ни о чем таком, когда писал этот портрет, так само собой получилось. 

– По-моему, это не хуже раннего Доно Форратьера у тебя получилось, – хитро сощурившись, посмотрел Акане на очарованного его речами художника. 

– Спасибо! – просто сказал Алекс. 

– «Не хуже»! – моментально возмутилась Форбреттен. – Ну что это за похвала у тебя всегда такая! 

– Это очень высокая похвала, – с убеждением возразил ей Алекс. – Особенно от Акане. 

– А я знаешь еще чего подумала, – затараторила Эльза, обняв Акане за талию. – Ты тут на своего деда очень похож. Вот на тех столетних голограммах, которые ваше семейное ба делало. 

Акане на это только задумчиво хмыкнул. 

– Я вот почему-то уверена, что отец бы повесил у нас дома эту картину. Ну, хотя бы просто, чтобы всему свету глаза помозолить. И потом он все-таки немного разбирается в живописи, я думаю, он оценил бы! 

– Нет, Эльза, извини, – вклинился Алекс. – Эта картина не продается. Она будет висеть у нас в доме. Вместе с двумя другими. Я сначала думал сделать диптих, а теперь понял, что будет триптих, – добавил он с улыбкой, видя, как она хмурится, пытаясь уловить его мысль. 

– Подожди, это же то, что называлось «Барраярский партизан в плену у цетагандийев»? – указала она на портрет Акане. 

– Угу. Будет еще вторая часть – с Фенн. И третья. 

Она аж рот распахнула от удивления, и стало видно, что брови у нее у нее поднимаются тем же движением, что и у Акане. Только Акане удивляется чаще и не боится показаться наивнее, чем он есть. 

– Ты… Ты хочешь и мой портрет написать? Вот такой вот, как этот? 

– Другой, – загадочно улыбнулся Алекс. – Но в той же манере. 

Он уже представил, что там будет та самая ее улыбка, которую он вспоминал, стоя с ней в коридоре, и портрет будет оплечным – с голыми ключицами, но чтобы не видно было, одета она или раздета. И стоять она будет на фоне выжженных хассадарских холмов, чтобы расплавляющий кожу и сушащий глаза зной чувствовался одним взглядом. И очертания ландшафта будут напоминать части женского тела – только чтобы непонятно было какие. Чтобы у смотрящего на картину возникало желание протянуть к горизонту руку и погладить эти холмы, проведя пальцем по ковыльной шерстке. Осталось только придумать, как изобразить стрекот кузнечиков и звенящий цикадами недвижимый воздух... 

– Но... Тогда же придется менять название! – напомнила она. 

– Поменяем, – пожал он плечами. 

– Хм, – Акане все это время продолжал всматриваться в полотно. – Слушай, Форкосиган, а давай мы с тобой Галактику завоюем? Ты будешь писать картины, а я буду разъяснять их художественное значение. А то я чего-то вчера утром думал, как с твоей помощью завоевать Барраяр, а теперь вот смотрю на эту твою картину, и думаю: на хуй Барраяр? С таким-то мощным оружием! Давай Галактику завоевывать! Ну, или хотя бы ее ближайший Сектор. 

И Алекс рассмеялся, вспомнив недавний свой разговор с его величеством: 

– Я тоже про это думал! Чуть ли не теми же словами! 

– О, ну отлично! – моментально расцвел энтузиазмом Акане. – Смотри, – и он взглянул на стоящую с ним в обнимку Форбреттен. – Нас с тобой двое. Скачковый пилот и по совместительству инженер-механик у нас уже есть. Детишек наделаем! Подержанный кораблик достать не проблема. И можно передвижные выставки устраивать! 

– Добавь еще в нашу команду доктора культурологии, и я в деле! 

Акане тут же насупился:

– Ты полагаешь, она подпишется на такое? 

– Ну, вообще-то она уже давно подписалась на то, чтобы помогать тебе во всех твоих начинаниях. Например, в открытии барраярского филиала вашей объединенной фирмы. 

– Барраярский филиал «Antiquité Galactique»? – брови Акане удивленно поползли вверх. 

– Ну, а ты что, правда думаешь, ваши родичи для того вас сюда обоих направили, чтобы вы тут отношения между собой выясняли? По-моему, очевидно, что от тебя все ждут именно этого. А немного узнав Фенн, могу сказать, что лучшей соратницы тебе для этого не сыскать. С этой ее пробивной безбашенностью и привычкой игнорировать любые преграды она тут тебе что угодно организует. 

– Думаешь, я смогу? Целый филиал открыть? 

– Ну, а кто еще сможет, если не ты? – пожал Алекс плечами. – У нас во всей Империи нет ни одного цетагандийского антиквариата. До сих пор никто не решился открыть тут у нас свое представительство. Ты же Галактику завоевывать собираешься! Что ты, с обычным семейным бизнесом в перерывах между военными кампаниями не справишься? Любое настоящее искусство обладает свойствами оружия массового поражения! Не только актуальное и не только то, которое трогает лично тебя. Весь вопрос в том, как подать и какой придумать контекст! Ну, уж ты-то это точно знаешь, и лучше, чем кто бы то ни было! Кто объяснял мне принципы цетагандийской эстетики? 

Акане смущенно заулыбался. 

– Сначала – дом, потом – филиал, потом – Галактика. Идет? А уж я обеспечу тебя материалом. 

– А это он всегда такой? – повернулся к Эльзе Акане, указав пальцем на Алекса. – Когда от несчастной любви не страдает? 

– Ну, вообще, да! – довольно ухмыльнулась она. – Чего ты хочешь? Форкосиган же! 

Алекс подошел к ним, обнял Эльзу с другой стороны от Акане, на ходу чмокнув ее в висок, и впервые посмотрел на свое творение не как живописец, а как зритель. 

Да, Акане был прав! Оружие было хоть куда! Гораздо лучше любого гравидеструктора! Только тут дальнобойность надо было рассчитывать не в пространстве, а во времени. Но этому он тоже постепенно научится…


End file.
